Reading the Pink1s Angst
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Just after the council meeting on Kandrakar in Angst Halinor, Kadma, and Cassidy get some visitors... namely the W.I.T.C.H. girls from just before Halinor was corrupted, their families, and their families from after they go missing. Au ooc some femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Reading Angst by ThePink1**

**By: FunahoMisaki and Angst is by ThePink1**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if the W.I.T.C.H. girls and their parents from before N is for Narcissists and the C.H.Y.K.M. women and the W.I.T.C.H. girls families from after the girls death/disappearance were pulled together and forced to…read a book? AU OOC)**

"G-Girls?" Halinor asked trembling slightly as she stared at her teams valiant successors while beside her Cassidy and Kadma had equal looks of shock and hope.

"Hi Halinor! Sorry to drop in like this but we didn't have much of a choice." Will said waving at the blond woman who she had become close to these last few weeks since coming to Kandrakar the first time.

"Yeah there was a weird flash of light and we suddenly found ourselves here. Who are your friends?" Irma asked blinking as she looked at the two other women. This question caused Halinor, Cassidy, and Kadma all to recoil slightly in shock.

"W-Will…what is the last thing you remember?" Halinor asked shakily as she stared at the red head.

"I just got back to Earth in time for the Car Wash fundraiser at school after visiting you for a while. You had been telling me about the time when two of your old friends who were Guardians were having a competition to see who could take out the most enemies in the middle of a big battle remember? You said that it had seemed that your friend Kadma had won until you told them how many enemies you had taken out in which case you won cause you took out most of the army…" Will said looking at Halinor weirdly and causing Halinor to collapse to her knees, causing her two old friends and Will to rush to her side immediately.

"Sweet mother of Kandrakar…W-Will…you're from the past. The day I got corrupted cause of my fear." Halinor said staring at Will shocked while the other W.I.T.C.H. girls were converging on the downed blond woman.

"W-What do you mean I'm from the day you got corrupted? What happened?" Will asked worriedly as she looked at the trembling blond woman, paying no heed to the flash of light behind her and the groups of people it deposited.

"After you left for the car wash there was a battle. Nerissa's Knights attacked Kandrakar. You girls came to help, although sometimes you had to go back and forth between Earth and Kandrakar because your parents were getting suspicious. You were getting hurt badly and I was getting desperate. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt that much. I tried to tie myself to the Aurameres temporarily to become a Quinta Guardian and keep you from getting hurt worse. Nerissa was posing as the Mage though and used my fear for your safety to enthrall me." Halinor said almost automatically as she stared at the red haired girl in front of her looking at her in worry.

"What?! That means you're being attacked right now!" Will said eyes wide and causing Halinor to shake her head slightly.

"That was weeks ago Will…Y-you and the other Guardians…you're in the future. Just after you beat Nerissa, Phobos who absorbed her powers, and Cedric who absorbed Phobos's powers. Phobos and Cedric were killed when the building collapsed. Nerissa was trapped in her own seal. Y-You girls went missing…all but Taranee went missing and were presumed to be dead by all but the Council of Kandrakar." Halinor explained before letting out a sob and hugging the red head close while the groups of people froze at the sight of the girls.

"H-Hay-lin?" Yan-lin, or the one who looked like a depressed version of Yan-lin, asked staring at Hay-lin wide eyed and causing Hay-lin to turn around only for her own eyes to widen.

"Oh crap! Girls it's our families!" Hay-lins panicked shout caused the other three members of W.I.T.C.H. to spin around rapidly only for Cornelia and Irma to be tackled by their respective younger siblings while Taranee was picked up in a bear hug by her brother.

"W-What's going on?!" Susan Vandom, the one who wasn't staring at Will shocked and crying at least, demanded in confusion.

"Will who's that lady hugging you and where are we?!" Susan asked beginning to march over to her daughter angry and wanting answers. Susan began trying to pull her daughter from Halinors crying embrace, only to be shocked when Halinor jumped up growling ferally with two green fireballs in her hands. She had pulled Will behind her protectively so quick that many wondered when it had happened.

"O-Oh Susan. I'm sorry. I was so caught up I didn't realize it was you." Halinor said blinking as she dispersed the fireballs, only to nearly collapse.

"Halinor! Hold on. Let me give you a little recharge." Will said jumping up and catching one side of Halinor before the blond elderly woman hit the ground, Kadma reacting quickly and catching Halinors other side. The two gently lowered the blond to the ground where Will placed a hand over Halinors heart and gave her a tiny blast of Quintessence.

"What are you doing to her child!?" Kadma demanded holding the Staff of Zambala threateningly, it's tip glowing ominously, as she pointed it at Will.

"It's alright Kadma. Will is merely using her Quintessence to replenish some of my diminished Life force." Halinor said sighing slightly in pleasure as she felt stronger than she had in years, although she had to stop her best friend from trying to skewer the red head.

"That should replenish a good bit of it." Will said sighing as she stopped using Quintessence and looked at Halinor worriedly.

"How are you feeling Halinor?" Will asked worried and causing the blond to smile at her as she accepted Kadmas help up.

"Thank you Will, I feel better than I have in the last twenty or so years." Halinor said smiling at the young red head as she leaned slightly against Kadma, who was more than happy to support her friend.

"Are you truly alright, Halli?" Kadma asked supporting her friend easily as the blond leaned against her completely, Kadma reflexively wrapping an arm around the smaller woman.

"Yes Kat. I promise that I'm okay now." Halinor said smiling up at her taller fried and placing a reassuring hand on the dark skinned woman forearm, causing Hay-lin to giggle and exchange glances with the other Guardians who snickered slightly as well.

"Don't say it Hay-lin. Just don't." Will said causing the others to snicker harder while everyone else was just plain confused.

"Aww but Will I can't help it they're-"

"Don't! Finish! _That_ thought!" Will said cutting Hay-lin off sternly.

"But it's not her fault they look cute together!" Irma said causing Will to groan slightly as she dragged a hand down her face.

"Who looks cute together?" The not so depressed looking Yan-lin asked confused. Hay-lins innocent reply caused the two she mentioned to blush darkly and look at each other before blushing harder and looking away while Cassidy cracked up laughing.

"Halinor and her friend over there! They make a cute couple!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading Angst by ThePink1**

**By: FunahoMisaki and Angst is by ThePink1**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Aww you mean you two didn't get together after my… accident? Here I thought you both would have tied the knot now since it's only illegal on Earth, where neither of you live." Cassidy teased her two friends still, twenty minutes later while they were insisting that they weren't together.

"Actually gay marriage is legal on most of Earth now, Cassidy." Halinor corrected automatically, causing Cassidy's grin to widen.

"Ohhh? So one of you kept track of it? Why? Did you wanna know where you two can legally get married?" Cassidy asked causing Halinor's face to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"I was simply keeping tabs on young Will! I often saw or heard the news reports on Earth whenever she was in her living room or walking to school! That's how I knew." Halinor said defensively.

"Yeah surrre." Cassidy said grinning and obviously not believing the blond for a second.

"Why were you keeping tabs on me, Halinor?" Will asked curiously and causing her to blink.

"You were the first child born under the star that was named after Cassidy, which meant you were sure to be important so I decided to keep tabs on you and see if I could help you on your journey. I wasn't aware you'd be the new Guardian leader until the Oracle told the council as much." Halinor explained causing Cassidy and Will to blink before looking at each other, blinking, then looking back at Halinor.

"It that why we look so much alike?" The two questioned at the exact same time, causing the others to blink slightly.

"It's…possible that being born under the star could have influenced Will's appearance slightly but some of it is also natural otherwise she would have blue eyes instead of hazel. I think the star influenced part of Will's personality and love of the water more than it did anything else. Perhaps even her instincts and basic knowledge…" Halinor said thoughtfully as her mind whirled a million miles an hour with all the possibilities that it could be.

"Explains why she could almost predict Nerissa's actions before I was corrupted. Cassidy knew Nerissa better than any of us did, and if some of her instinctual knowledge of Nerissa bled over to Will through the stars power then that would explain it. It would also explain why young Will tried the peaceful approach with me when Nerissa tricked me into attacking them. She would understand that violence would have had a negative impact on the message she was trying to give me and therefore went with diplomacy, shame that young Irma ruined that with her attack." Kadma said thoughtfully as well, causing Irma to smile sheepishly under the other four guardians glares.

"Um…opps? Sorry?" Irma asked sheepishly and causing the other four to sigh in unison as they looked away from the brown haired teen.

"Also her leadership abilities are almost an exact mixture of Nerissa's and Cassidy's, which would explain why she's such a good leader and her planning abilities were similar to Nerissa's during her little plot with Phobos…" Halinor said thoughtfully as she carefully observed the similarities between the two red heads.

"And those two are lost in the possibilities!" Cassidy said dramatically, causing the W.I.T.C.H. girls to snicker slightly.

"So why were we all gathered here from different times?" Taranee asked causing Hay-lin to giggle.

"If we were in a cartoon or Fanfic it would be because someone thought it would be a good idea to have us read a story, most likely about ourselves!" Hay-lin said with a giggle and causing the other four to face palm. Ever since she found a fanfiction website she had been as obsessed with them as she was her paintings and sketching.

"Hay-hay you need to lay off of the fanfiction for a while." Irma said with her head still having her palm attached to it.

"And for once Hay-Hay was right about her fiction thing. Why the heck is there a book called Angst with our names on it?" Cornelia said looking shocked as a book fell and whacked Cassidy on the head, causing Halinor and Kadma to stop thinking about the possibilities at the amount of swear words Cassidy was saying. Almost immediately Kadma began to point and laugh at Cassidy's misfortune while Halinor shook her head slightly and tended to the bump on the girls head, giving her another bump on the noggin for the cursing she had done.

"Damnit Hali I'm already injured over here! Ow!" Cassidy said when Halinor whacked her again. Cassidy turned to glare at the blond only to 'eep' under the glare she was being given.

"There are little children present Cassidy. Mind your mouth." Halinor said calmly, dangerously even, causing Cassidy to gulp and cower away from the blond slightly.

"Y-Yes Hali." Cassidy said scared, causing Kadma to snicker at how terrified the red head was of the kind blond woman.

"Halinor and Cassidy were always the nicest of our group and Halinor was always the one that tried to find alternatives to fighting and hurting people… but when Halinor gets pissed off even the Oracle is scared of her. Cassidy is especially scared since that one training session we had where she had accidentally pissed off Halinor." Kadma muttered to Will and the other Guardians as they all watched in amusement.

"Cassidy didn't stand a chance. Not many know this and Halinor may not look or act it but she's a very accomplished martial artist, and she's very very good at mixed martial arts. Cassidy pissed her off in one training session when the two were supposed to spar together… Halinor didn't even use her powers. She waited till Cassidy, who was very overconfident during that spar, got close enough and took her down fast and hard with just hand to hand combat. Cassidy's been scared of angering firefly ever since." Kadma explained to the five, causing them all to snicker at Cassidy's predicament. Poor Cassidy. Everyone went quiet at the past Yan-lin's next question. **(A/N: From now on anyone from before the girls went missing will have their names written in bold while the people from after they went missing will have their names written normally.)**

"Shall we start the book then?"


End file.
